


Vending Machine

by Captain_Kuro_127341



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Apartment AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kuro_127341/pseuds/Captain_Kuro_127341
Summary: Apartment AU. Grif buys the last Reese's Cup from the vending machine





	Vending Machine

"Grif, open this damn door." Azra yelled, pounding her first on his apartment door. The door swung open, Grif standing there holding a bag of chips.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked. Azra grabbed him by the collar of his neon orange shirt, shoving him against the wall.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" She snarled, gripping his shirt tighter. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The vending machine next to my apartment."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You bought the last Reese's Cup, you asshole. You knew that I talked the guy into putting them in the machine."  
  
"Big deal. It's not that serious." Grif huffed. "What if I promise to share my peanut butter chunk ice cream with you?" Azra raised an eyebrow, her grip on his collar loosening.  
  
"Hmm, alright." She let go of him and followed him to the kitchen. He grabbed the ice cream, setting it on the counter to grab bowls. Azra smiled, walking over to Grif and leaning against the counter. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" He asked, turning to her. Azra kissed him on the cheek, smiling when he blushed and looked away. Without warning, she grabbed the container of ice cream and booked it out of his apartment.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" He yelled as he tried to keep up with her.


End file.
